The Outcast
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: A walk in the woods turns into a shocking experience for Raven! Who does she meet? And what will happen to her? Here is the story in her own words! [RaeJinx]
1. Chapter 1

**The Outcast**

**Chapter One**

A walk in the park. That's how this story begins. Seeing it through to its conclusion, however, was a far cry from such a thing, figuratively or literally. And incidentally, as you shall see later, I wasn't really in a park.

We had gotten back from our "world tour" of fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. For times, I had doubts we would survive those missions. But that spark of hope that resides within me that Robin admires kept me going.

We'd been back for nearly a week, and all I wanted to do was to relax and meditate. I also curled up with a good book or two, but something would always happen in the tower that would distract me from my enjoyment. True, I wasn't as obsessive when I met Malchior, but still it was irksome. I promised myself that I would find something relaxing. It was a promise I intended to keep.

I was walking along the edge of the woodlands, not far from the city limits. I had been there many times before, but often in response to an emergency, such as when Thunder and his brother Lightning were wreaking havoc under the misdirection of a disguised Slade, and another time when Beast Boy was apparently abducted by a dim witted alien. How the hell such a creature achieved space flight was beyond me.

It might not seem wise to many for a teenage girl to be walking by herself at night near some empty woods. However, I was confident that I could handle any potential foe; I had martial arts skills that I learned from Robin, not to mention my dark energy powers. So, with confidence, I enjoyed the sights, sounds, and smells around me.

I paused in my walk and noted the sky; save for some clouds near the horizon, it was clear. I saw the full moon rising the in east, casting an eerie glow over the clouds. Further up, was planet Mars, shining brightly. Facing west, I saw Venus, a brilliant point of light, casting its reflection in the calm bay waters. I inhaled deeply, already feeling relaxed.

I entered the woods without hesitation, hovering inches about the ground. True, it did take some effort to fly, rather than to walk, but I was so practiced, that it required little concentration to fly. After traveling a few yards, however, I decided to walk again, and really enjoy the woods.

Being a creature of darkness myself, I reveled in the nocturnal environment, feeling at one with all that was around me. I feared no shadows, no sounds, and no movements. All was peaceful.

Then, I sensed something in the distance with my powers. It was a vague sensation, but it was enough to cause me alarm; there was danger here. Or at least, potential danger.

I put up my hood and proceeded to once again fly. I felt that the danger merited investigation, and so took it upon myself to determine what it was. If it was serious, I would call the other Titans. If not, then I would handle it myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I silently glided into the woods, searching for the source of the disturbance I felt. I felt unusually calm as I did so; perhaps because it took place in an environment I felt at home in.

Although my hood restricted my field of vision, my powers actually heightened my sense of awareness, so that I still could detect what I could not see. And after a minute or so of searching, I found my quarry.

Someone had set up a lantern next to a tree. I saw a small ladder as well, along with a figure, which was setting up a length of rope. That intrigued me, so I moved closer, crouching down to avoid detection.

To my surprise, I recognized the figure; it was Jinx!

'What the hell is she doing here?' I thought.

She was on the ladder, and had wrapped the rope several times around a large branch on the tree. She had just finished tying off one end of it. The other end of the rope was made into a noose. She appeared to check the height of the noose against the ground. She seemed to nod in approval of her work. But for what purpose would it serve her?

I did not have to wait long for my answer. Jinx slipped her head into the noose and tightened it against her neck! She then stepped down to the next lower rung on the ladder and stood there, as if gathering her wits.

With the sudden realization of Jinx's intention, I knew what I had to do!

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I cried, casting my spell. Simultaneously, a platform of dark energy formed beneath Jinx, while the rope itself was consumed in its own, independent energy field. The rope was snapped, and Jinx fell onto my platform safely. I set her gently on the ground and rushed over to her.

Jinx was obviously startled as to what happened. When she noticed me, she was indignant.

"You!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I replied.

She heaved a sigh as she removed the broken noose from her neck.

"What did it look like?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Well, it seems you were tried to kill yourself." I deadpanned.

"Congrats." she said. "You go to the head of the class." She sat on a large rock.

"So I see." I joined her.

"Before you ask, I bought this stuff legally, so I'm not guilty of any crime."

"That's a relief."

"So what brought you out here?"

"I was trying to relax. You know, taking a walk."

"Was something wrong with the park?"

"Too close to the city. I wanted peace and quiet."

She nodded. "Same reason I picked this place. No one to interfere with me."

"No one normal that is, right?"

"Right!" she laughed. She then resumed her grim expression.

I hesitated, not sure how to continue the conversation. "So," I began. "What ever possessed you to try and kill yourself?"

She glared at me. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I for one have the time. And I'm sure you don't have anything going on in the near future, do you?"

"No, not really." she sighed. "Well, while you and your team were out doing the world tour version of _RV Today_, I and the rest of the HIVE Five were ready for an uninhibited crime spree. Of course, the Titans East showed up and put an end to that. They're pretty good, by the way. Just as good as your team is."

"Quite the opinion from a villain!" I remarked.

"Well, despite the fact I fought against them and your team, I still had a bit of respect for your style. It's kind of like in war, you know like Germany and England were in World War Two? Even though they were enemies, they could still respect each other."

"I had no idea you were so educated!"

"Hey, history was one of the subjects at the HIVE Academy. Now, can we get back to my story?"

"It's your show."

"Thanks. Anyway, after Titans East left, we thought we were home free again. Then, Kid Flash showed up."

"Kid Flash?"

"You know him?"

"I know _of_ him."

"I see. Anyway, after he spoiled our fun, I figured we could impress the Brotherhood of Evil by turning him in to them. I especially wanted to impress Madam Rouge."

"Why her?"

"I actually looked up to her." She had a look of disgust on her face. "I wanted to be like her."

"In what way?"

"I wanted to be respected and feared. I sort of hoped for people to look up to me, in a way."

"So, you wanted a reputation like her?"

"Yeah, that's it exactly. Anyway, we managed to catch him. He talked to me, and got me to thinking about my role as a villain. I didn't really listen to him, though. Afterwards, he got away just before Rouge arrived. I was so mad, I chased after Flash by myself. I caught up with him after Rouge tired him out. Rouge insulted and humiliated me so much, I just let Flash go from a force field I used. I then knocked her on her ass with my powers!" She grinned at that.

"Good for you, then." I replied.

"Thanks. Anyway, I spent the rest of the night wondering around, thinking about my life. For the first time, I doubted my role as a villain. Finally, I decided to leave the HIVE."

"That's encouraging."

"I know. I gathered my stuff from my room and left for good. It was just as well, as we actually numbered six, when they were supposed to be the HIVE Five!"

"Interesting. So, what led to this?"

"Well, I tried the hero part a couple of times, but I didn't quite have the knack for it. Even when I tried a few crimes, mostly for getting some money to add what I already had from the HIVE, I still didn't feel right in that role."

"So you didn't feel you fit in, huh?"

"That's right. I just felt lost. So, I finally decided to end it all tonight."

"Good thing I showed up, huh?"

"That remains to be seen." she said tersely.

I stood up, and paced. "Well, I guess I know how you feel. I didn't always feel like the hero type myself, you know."

"Really? How is that?"

"It's a long story."

"I got the time." She then brightened her expression. "Want to talk at my place?"

"You got a home?"

"Sure I do. Come on, it's nice."

"Okay, let's get a move on." I smiled.

Behind my smile, though, I had reservations about her honesty. I knew that I had to keep my wits about me with Jinx. After all, she _was_ suicidal not too long ago. Who knows what else she might do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jinx's "home" was located, in all places, a junkyard, located on the east side of Jump City. She led me to her residence; an old and rusty Winnebago. I was surprised to actually see the lights on.

Once inside, I was startled by the interior; it was brightly lit, and although plain looking, still had an air of comfort about it. Given the dilapidated state of the vehicle, this was no small feat.

"Nice place." I said. "You pay to live here?"

"No," she replied. "I just sort of borrowed it."

"_Borrowed_ it?"

"I found it here in the junkyard. I managed to fix up the inside to make it livable. It wasn't as bad as the outside, really."

"So I see. What do you do for power?"

"Well, I wired it to the power supply for the junkyard itself. And as for water, I managed a hook up into a nearby water main. And I did a similar thing for sewage."

I stared at her in awe. "You sure got talent!"

She shrugged. "Well, you learn a lot of bullshit like that in your spare time at the HIVE academy. You never know when it might come in handy."

"I bet." I sat down on a sofa.

"So," Jinx began. "What's your story?"

"My story?"

She sat down next to me. "You promised to tell me why you didn't think you were the hero type when we got here. So, I'm all ears."

I heaved a sigh, collecting my thoughts. "Okay, but it's not for the faint of heart."

"Try me."

"Very well." I gave myself a chance to relax.

"I had a rather strange origin. My mother, Arella, was once in a satanic cult. Well, she tried to bring about Satan, but got my father, Trigon, instead. He was an inter-dimensional demon, with incredible power. He's pretty much the embodiment of evil. Well, he took a fairer guise, and took a liking to her. Well, one day he raped her, and became pregnant with me."

"No shit!"

"No shit. Anyway, Trigon managed to get banished to another dimension. When I was born in a place called Azarath, the monks saw into my future; I was to bring about the end of the world."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Not by a long shot. Despite the grim outlook for me, I was cared for in Azarath, learning many things. Amongst them was how to control my powers and emotions. If I let them get out of control, then my demon heritage would take over, and I would go berserk. Bad things would happen."

"I see. Go on!"

"I eventually wound up on Earth, coincidently in Jump City. I found myself in an old temple of Trigon, otherwise known as Scath. That's where I acquired this gem." I pointed to my forehead.

"Quite a welcome." Jinx commented.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I kept mostly to myself after that. When I first met the Titans, I didn't feel I fit in."

"Yeah, about that. How _did_ you get mixed up with them?"

"Mostly by coincidence. I was minding my own business in a dark alley, when I see this alien girl trashing the place. There were three guys fighting against her."

"Don't tell me that alien was Starfire?"

"Actually, it was. She had just escaped from being held as a prize for some other alien race or something. Well, we learned her story, and for our troubles of helping her, her captures were going to blast the city. We stopped them."

"Quite the start. I suppose you felt you fit in after that, huh?"

"Sort of. I called them 'friends' from that point on, but I still doubted myself. I knew one day what I was destined to do."

"So what became of it? Your destiny, I mean."

"It came true. You remember Slade, right?"

"Yeah, he had me, Gizmo, and Mammoth working for him. Kind of a creepy guy."

"You have no idea. Anyway, he fell in a pool of lava during a fight with his latest failed apprentice, Terra."

"I heard of Terra, but never knew what happened to Slade!"

"Yeah, well, Terra was turned to stone by her own powers when she stopped a volcanic eruption that would've blown up the city and who-knows-what else."

"Geez! That's rough."

"I know. Anyway, Trigon managed to bring Slade back from the dead, and had him working for him. He set things into motion for me to end the world."

"Son of a bitch!"

"When the day came, I was compelled to head to the temple. Slade was no longer needed by Trigon, so his army turned against him. Some how, he escaped. I, on the other hand, became the portal for Trigon, and he wound up in our world, laying everything to waste."

"Holy shit! So, how'd you guys defeat him?"

"I gave a bit of my powers to the rest of the Titans, so they were kept from being turned to stone like the rest of humanity. When they met up with Slade, he told them that I was still alive, and so he and Robin went to find me, while the other Titans kept Trigon distracted. Robin eventually found me, but as a little girl. I thought I was powerless and helpless. Suffice to say, it sucked."

"I see. Then what happened?"

"The other Titans decided on a final attack on Trigon. They, along with Slade, caused him some pain, but he struck back hard. Well, I was infuriated, and then managed to summon up my powers within me, and aged myself to my real age. I then gave Trigon everything I had, blasting him back to where he came from, and cleansed the world of his influence. So, that was the end of that, and a new beginning for me."

Jinx stared at me for a minute or so, taking this all in.

"Damn, Raven." she said. "You sure did have a rough life."

"I know. I bet yours was the same."

"Not like yours. But it was hard enough; its tough getting along with others when you're bad luck."

I nodded in agreement. "So, you got any tea?"

She smiled. "Green tea or herbal tea?"

"Herbal tea. No sugar."

"No problem."

She got up to set up the stove. I heaved a sigh and rested my head on the wall. I never thought I'd be sharing my life story with a former villain. I wondered where else this evening would lead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I allowed myself a chance to relax as Jinx boiled the water for tea. I casually look out the window, watching the city lights in the distance. It was so tranquil, I could almost forget my surroundings. No wonder Jinx picked this spot for her new home.

The hissing steam whistle on the kettle snapped me back to reality. Jinx took a couple of tea cups, filled them, as set the bags in them. She walked to me and handed me my cup. I took it, and inhaled the aroma from the drink; it was relaxing!

"Good stuff." I told her.

"I only get the best." she replied.

I waited a minute or so before taking a sip. I felt refreshed and content, as if I had not a care in the world.

"So," my host began. "I see you still like blue."

"Yeah. My tastes in fashion haven't changed."

"Do you ever wear anything that _isn't_ blue?"

"Well, I do have some regular clothes, which are black."

She nodded. "Works for me."

Jinx seemed to consider her next move. "I remember when I was in your room, that you had a lot of books. I never had a chance to read them."

I swallowed my annoyance, for I recall how pissed I was at my privacy being invaded by such strangers. "What do you want to know about them?"

"What are they? What kind of books?"

"Some are historical texts, some of them are spell books. Most of them, however, are fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?"

"Yep. Not the kind most people think of today. I'm talking stuff like_ The Wizard of Oz, _stories by the Brothers Grimm, things of that nature."

"So, stuff with action in it, huh?"

"Sort of. I like tales with witches, spells, mystical creatures, and sometimes a scare or two!"

"You wouldn't happen to also have _The Lord of the Rings_, would you?"

"What lover of fantasy wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

She laughed at that, and then we began talking about our interests in literature and films. Surprisingly, Jinx had much of the same tastes I did. One main difference was that she liked unicorns, whereas I preferred birds and flying creatures.

It was so strange for me, this situation with Jinx. First, she was just another enemy of the Teen Titans. Then, she was a victim. Now, here we were, pleasantly talking to each other like we were friends or something!

After an hour or so of talking, she became silent. I wondered what she might think of next.

"You know," she began. "It's funny, this night."

"What's so funny about it?" I asked.

"You happened to take a walk the very night I intended to kill myself."

"What's funny about that?"

"Okay, so "funny" may not be the right word. More like weird."

"Alright, so what makes this weird, besides you and me talking to each other?"

"It's almost as if it was _fate_ that brought you and I together this night."

"Say what?"

"Well, think about it! I decide to hang myself, you decide to take a walk in those woods you found me in. I say it was destiny or something!"

I cringed. "Please, I had enough lectures on destiny before."

Jinx smiled at me. "This isn't a bad thing. It's good you and I met tonight!"

"Yeah, I suppose it is." I said nervously.

Jinx then pulled me to my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just thanking the person that saved me." she replied.

Jinx then hugged me tightly. It wasn't quite like the bone-crushing embraces that Starfire gave me, but it still was uncomfortable. All I could do was return her embrace. 'You'd think we were sisters!' I thought.

She then backed off, but still held me by my shoulders. She had the strangest expression on her face; a combination of longing, content, and lust.

I was about to break free of her grip, when suddenly she did the unthinkable; she grabbed the back of my head, pulled toward her, and kissed me fully on the lips!

I was so surprised, that I didn't react for several seconds! At last, I pushed her away from me and backed toward the table.

"Jinx!" I yelled. "What the hell was _that_?"

She now had a horrified expression on her face, and trembled. "I'm sorry, Raven! I...I..."

She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. I led her to the sofa and sat her down, feeling sympathy for her again, yet weary of her actions.

"Please, tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

She looked at me, an expression of sorrow and pain on her face. She also seemed as embarrassed as I was. "It's difficult to put in words, Raven."

"Can you try?" I asked.

She heaved a sigh. "Well, I think your powers ought to tell you."

"I'm not a psychic. I don't read minds. Well, not normally."

She stared at me for a moment, and then collected herself. "I'm a bisexual."

I stared at her for a moment. It wasn't as much of a shock as it was an explanation.

"Well, at least I know what the deal was." I said, trying to relax.

She nodded. "I've known since...well, puberty I guess. I saw both males and females as attractive. I thought I was just weird until I read about it."

"And then what?"

"And then I accepted myself for what I am."

"So, did it affect you in any way?"

"Not really. I mean, not in my being a villain."

"Just personally?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I did have short lived crushes on a couple of guys."

"I heard Cyborg was one of them."

"Who told you that?"

"He did. And he actually liked you too."

"I see. Too bad, it didn't work out."

"Yeah, for both of you."

"Same thing went for me and Kid Flash."

"You didn't think it would work out between you two, despite what he did for you?"

"No, I didn't. It was a confusing time for me."

"What about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about relationships now?"

She stared at me. "Honestly Raven, _you_ are the one I want to be with."

I didn't need a mirror to tell that my face was red with embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Jinx, are you serious about this?" I asked her, a tinge of nervousness in my voice.

"I have never been more serious in my life." she replied, confidently.

I stood up and walked to the table, resting my weight on it. This was all too much for me! First I save a former villain's life, then she reveals she's bisexual, and now she tells me she has a crush on me! It was enough to drive most anyone insane.

"Jinx, why is it just now you tell me your feelings for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied. "Fate brought us together. I happen to attempt suicide on the night you take a walk. So, I think we were meant to be."

"Is that your only reason?"

"Well, we share things in common."

"We only now shared our interests with each other."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Actually, no. Well, not really. And definitely not with someone of the same sex!"

Jinx hung her head in shame and started to cry.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, though I should've guessed it.

She glared at me, tears flowing freely. "All this time, I've only been able to let loose my feelings for guys, okay? I fell for Cyborg when he was "Stone", and then for Kid Flash when he...well, 'saved' me from the HIVE. But neither relationship would've worked."

"Have you tried other guys?"

"A few. Mostly goth types."

"I know one like that."

"I bet. Anyway, I still felt like I was living a lie, that I wasn't letting _all_ of my feelings out. And now, I have the chance!"

"But why me?"

She sighed. "Because you saved my life. And..."

"And what?"

"You're the only women I've dreamed of being with."

My heart went to my throat as my face burned with humiliation. It wasn't every day you found yourself admired by someone of the same sex. Believe me, it wasn't a pleasant experience!

"It's just a dream, Jinx!" I told her. "Besides, it _can't_ work between us! I'm straight! I'm straight as they come! I can't have feelings for you no more than Beast Boy can understand a Stanley Kubrick movie!"

"That's undermining him a bit, isn't it?"

"That's not the point! The point is, we just can't work out!"

Jinx spent a minute or so taking this in. Then, she grabbed her tea cup and flung it against a wall, shattering it!

"Damn it!" she yelled.

"Jinx, I'm sorry..." I began.

"Not your fault!" she said, angrily, her teeth grinding. "It's these fucking feelings of mine! I make myself look like a fucking idiot! Damn it all to hell!"

She kicked and screamed and tore at the sofa, flinging the cushions every which way. She then pounded her fists on the walls, making a rain of dust fall. I knew I had to end this!

I put up an energy shield around her, so she couldn't hurt herself or anything else. When she calmed down, I dissolved the shield. She stared at me with a weary expression, one of total despair.

Staring at her in this manner gave an inspiration to me. It was a mad one, but perhaps it could help Jinx.

'Do you really want to do this?' I thought to myself. 'Do you want to risk this?'

I already knew my answer, despite my better judgment.

"Jinx." I said. "What if you let out your feelings, just for tonight?"

Her expression brightened. "What do you mean?"

"What if I just be with you this one night? Will that help you?"

She seemed to consider the situation. Then, she smiled. "I think it will!"

I smiled back, though I already had regrets forming in the back of my mind.

"You can kiss me if you want." I said, nervously.

In a flash, Jinx embraced me, and started kissing me passionately all over my face, but mostly on my lips. She occasionally bit them, but not too hard. I also noticed she was working me back towards her bed.

'Now you're in for it.' I thought. The last thing I needed was to be raped by a bisexual villain. Or _former_ villain, if Jinx was telling me the truth.

Jinx stopped where she was, and then unclasped my cloak. She tossed it aside.

"What are you doing?" I asked, fear in my voice.

She merely shushed me and also undid my belt. Then, she pushed me onto the bed and took off my boots.

Jinx then sat on the bed and took off her boots as well. She then took out the bands that held her hair in place; it fell back, and she flicked it to either side.

Her hair was as long as mine was, if not longer, when I was aged rapidly. Its color gave an impression of a mass of cotton candy. I expected her hair to actually smell like the sugary substance.

She then jumped on the bed with me, pinning me down by my wrists and kissing me some more. So paralyzed with fear and surprise was I that I couldn't work up the will to summon my powers to teleport me out of there!

Then, Jinx weirded me out more by then taking my right arm and feeling it wither her hands. She kissed it, starting with my hand, and working her way to my shoulder. She did the same for my other arm. Quite frankly, I was confused by her actions.

She then took my right leg and repeated a similar show of affection, kissing my foot (the sole of it, even!) and stopping at my upper thigh. Again, she did this for the other leg.

After considering her actions, Jinx then laid on top of me, shimming her way to look me in my eyes. I couldn't tell if she was bothered by the horrified expression on my face. She still wore a look of contentment and of lust. She leaned so close to me, that I could feel her eyelashes brush my skin as she blinked.

She then embraced me as best she could, and gave me a hickey! I tried to get her to stop, but she just held tighter. When she finished, she stared at me again, smiling.

'What else is this crazy bitch going to do to me?' I wondered.

Thankfully, she got off the bed, and pulled me up with her. I felt I was safe now. How wrong I was!

She pulled back the blankets on her bed, and once again threw me on it. She then quickly turned off most the lights and joined me in the bed, covering both of us.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked her.

"You said you'd be with me for this night, right?" she replied.

I nodded, knowing all too well what I got myself into.

"Don't worry, Raven." Jinx said. "I'm not going to do anything bad to you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. After all, I love you." With that, she kissed me and dozed off.

As I laid there in bed, with Jinx next to me, I considered my options. Should I teleport out of there, leaving her alone? How would she react to waking up alone? There was a chance she would become angry with me, and attack the city, or Titans Tower.

Sighing, I simply rested my head, closed my eyes, and meditated silently, in hopes of falling asleep. I prayed in the back of my mind for the both of us not to be naked in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I awoke next morning, surprisingly refreshed. I was momentarily confused, unaware of where I was exactly. I tried to stretch, but found myself unable to do so. Turning my head, I saw Jinx's hair! My memory came back in a flash.

I also noticed how relatively cool the trailer was. I remembered it was only early spring, and that Jinx did not turn on the heater. In fact, I doubted it worked. So, I welcomed the warmth beneath the blankets. And then something else occurred to me! I checked both myself and Jinx; we were still clothed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Nevertheless, the hex girl still managed to humiliate me; her legs were twined between mine, and her left arm (she slept on her belly) was on me, her hand on my right breast. I tried to remove her hand without waking her up, but I failed; she stirred and opened her eyes. She noticed me, and then smiled.

"Good morning, sweetie." she said, softly. I wanted to puke.

"Morning." I deadpanned.

Jinx kissed me before getting out of bed, and then stretched. She then opened a small closet and took out a change of clothes, similar to what she already had on. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

'What the hell does she have in mind?' I wondered. I didn't have to wait long to find out. With her back to me, Jinx stripped naked.

I suspected this was another rouse, trying to get me to like her. She applied deodorant to her underarms and then proceeded to dress. Not surprisingly, I noted she wore a thong, as well as a lacy bra. They were pink in color.

"What do you wear?" she asked me as she put on her clothes.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What do you wear under that leotard?"

I blushed. "Nothing." I muttered.

She faced me, a look of surprise on her face. "You're telling me you go commando?"

"In this type of outfit, I find underclothes pointless."

Now dressed, she faced me with a smile on her face.

"Show me."

"What?"

"I don't believe you. So, show me."

Now I was mad!

"I'm not stripping for you, Jinx!"

"Why not? I did for you."

At least that confirmed it was a rouse. "I'm not obligated to do anything for you. I stayed with you all night, like I said. My obligation is fulfilled, and it never included getting naked."

She nodded. "You're right. I thought I could encourage you."

I glared at her. "Oh no, Jinx. You're not going to try a guilt trip on me into getting me naked."

She stared at me, confused. "I wasn't going to make you feel guilty. I just...thought you might do it after what we shared last night."

"Last night?" I scoffed. "All we shared last night were life stories, our tastes in books, and some saliva."

"Yeah, about that. For someone who says she's straight, you sure are a good kisser."

"Don't change the subject!"

She giggled at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're cute when you blush." she said, snickering.

I threw up my arms in exasperation. "Look Jinx, just because I obligated you, that doesn't mean I converted my sexual preference. You can't expect to do that, anymore than I could expect you to become totally straight."

She glared at me with a pensive expression. "I never thought of it in that way."

As she considered my words, I put on my boots, belt, and cloak. Jinx looked dismayed.

"It's too bad really. In fact, it's not fair."

"What?" I asked.

"You're the only woman I've ever felt love for."

"I'm still a teenager, Jinx, so..."

"I don't care. I still see you as a young woman."

"Okay, fine. But, I'm only the first, Jinx. I'm sure somewhere, you'll find someone."

"Nobody like you."

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You're obsessing over me! You have to let go!"

"But, Raven!"

"Don't 'But Raven' me, Jinx."

"Speaking of which, you have a nice..."

"Stop it!" I screamed, not in the mood for more 'compliments' on my figure, especially by someone of the same sex.

"Raven, I..."

"Jinx, no matter what you say or how you feel, _I do not, and can not have feelings for you!_"

She glared at me, in tears. She looked as if she was about to breakdown.

"Look, Jinx." I said. "Just because I reject you, that doesn't mean you should stop looking for someone."

"But who else can love me?" she asked, crying.

"Not me, I know that. You have to find someone that _will _love you!"

"Like who?"

"Well, you can just start off by seeking someone of similar preferences as you. Who knows, maybe a _guy_ can fulfill your needs."

"I suppose so."

"That's the spirit!"

She nodded slowly. "Raven, what do you _really_ think of me?"

I pondered her question. "To be honest Jinx, I think you're a basket case. It was crazy of you to even try one night with me."

"Then why'd you do it anyway?"

"Because I felt compassion for you. I didn't want you to run off and kill yourself. It seemed like you might have done that, if I didn't do what I did, even if it was against my better judgment."

"I see." she said, smiling.

Something else popped into my mind. "You know, we can still be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, like I am with Starfire."

"_Her?_"

"Okay, so you're different from Star. What I mean is, we can keep in touch. If you have a problem, you can ask me and I can try to help you out. Of if you're just lonely and need someone to chat with, you'll have me."

"How can we keep in touch?"

I gave her my communicator. "Use this. Ask the computer for my name before you call, so everyone else doesn't panic when you call."

"Got it. And I assume it recharges?"

"Just like a cell phone."

"Thanks Raven."

I approached the door, but Jinx stopped me. "What?" I asked.

"Please, Raven. Just one last kiss, to remember what we had. Please?"

I swallowed nervously. "Sure." I blurted out.

Jinx encircled her arms around me and pulled me toward her. She then closed her eyes and kissed me. Closing my eyes, I found myself also embracing her. Without thinking, we then French kissed. My heart leapt when I felt Jinx's hands moving toward my waist. For some reason, I decided to try reverse psychology on her, and I did the same. To further my strategy, I then grasped her butt.

As I should have expected, she did the same to me. So much for my strategy.

Finally, she ended the kiss.

"Sure you won't change you mind?" she asked.

"Positive." I replied.

"Okay then."

I tried to get my emotions in check as I opened the door. Before leaving, I shot one last glance at Jinx. She just waved.

Smiling back at her, I said goodbye and then went outside and closed the door.

I collected myself and the teleported back to Titans Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I arrived in my room, silently enough as not to wake anyone. It was still early enough in the morning that no one else had awakened. Satisfied with this, I considered my next move.

In a flourish, I grabbed my shower supplies, my bathrobe, a towel, and a change of clothes.

I then stripped naked, put the robe on, and went to take a shower.

I had on straight hot water, which emitted quantities of steam. It was painful to bear, but I bore it. It felt good, in a way.

I scrubbed vigorously at my skin with my wash cloth as I cleaned myself. It reminded me of what some rape victims do; they feel dirty, and so wash themselves. I wondered why I felt the need to do so. Did I subconsciously think that I have been raped by Jinx?

I gave little thought to my own question as I rinsed off the soap. I then washed my hair with equal vigor, feeling refreshed when I was done.

After I dried off and put on my robe, I proceed to brush my teeth. As I did so, I suddenly felt like Howard Hughes! I laughed at that, knowing that my aim was to cleanse myself of the memory of when Jinx kissed me.

I also realized that I _was, _in fact, behaving as if I was raped. 'Weird.' I thought.

Upon returning to my room, I locked the door, put my things away, and flung off the robe.

I then stood in front of my dresser mirror, scrutinizing my naked body. What I was looking for, I could not tell. Perhaps I was checking for marks? Or was I just admiring myself for the obvious physical effect I had on Jinx? Perhaps it was both.

'Can't say I blame her.' I thought.

Then, a realization crossed my mind that made me shudder!

I recalled how Jinx commented on how good a kisser I was. I let my mind drift back to that moment. Did I enjoy it in some way?

And then there were the later kisses, as well as other displays of affection. Did I enjoy them as well? The kissing of my limbs? Jinx sleeping with me? Our last kiss?

"Oh no!" I said aloud. I felt shocked that I could ever think of enjoying such things!

"I _did_ resist her request to get undressed in front of her." I said aloud. "And I _didn't _enjoy it when she was naked in front of me."

I now found myself confused; confused, of all things, about my sexuality!

'Damn you, Jinx!'

I wanted to hit her for the thoughts she introduced me to! I always felt confident about my tastes in relationships. Now, thanks to the hex girl, I began to question myself. I began to cry.

I stood up and stared into the mirror. Seeing I was still naked, I immediately got dressed and left for the lounge.

The other Titans were still asleep, for the lounge was deserted. I sighed and plopped down on the sofa. Not long afterward, I heard the door open. I got up and saw it was Robin.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head!" he said to me as he put water on to boil. "You have a good walk?"

"Yeah, I did." I said. "It was...rather intriguing."

"We sort of got worried that you might need help, but I thought you needed your privacy, and would call us in case of real trouble."

"Glad you saw it that way." I got up and joined him in the kitchen, taking out a cup and a bag for herbal tea.

"Is something wrong, Raven?" he asked.

"No." I lied. I then approached him.

"Um, Raven?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

I heaved a sigh. "I just need to test something."

"What?"

I grabbed him, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, even managing to slip my tongue in his mouth!

I let him go and stepped back. Understandably, his face was one of shock and surprise.

"What brought this one?" he asked, hysterically.

"Like I said, I just wanted to test something."

"And did you get what you needed?"

I smiled as I considered that thought. "Yes!" I laughed. "Yes, I did!"

It was true; the doubt left my mind as I realized the source of my supposed enjoyment while I was with Jinx: subconsciously, I was imagining I was with a man.

'I'm one strange girl.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Raven?" Robin said.

"Yeah?"

"Starfire doesn't hear about this, okay?"

I nodded. "This will stay between us."

"Fine. You know, one day, you'll have to tell me what this was about."

"Don't worry Robin, I will." I said as I poured the now boiling water into my tea cup.

I could only imagine what his response would be, or if he'd even believe me. I hardly believed it myself. Would you believe it if it happened to you? Saving an outcast through an act of compassion?

Another thought crossed my mind as I drank my tea; what crop would sprout from the seed of friendship I planted in our former enemy? Only time would tell. Somehow, I felt we wouldn't have long to wait.

**The End**


End file.
